


Show Off

by tordtrash



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Bromance, Connor Deserves Happiness, Detroit, Happy, Jealousy, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordtrash/pseuds/tordtrash
Summary: Connor teaches Hank some coin tricks.





	Show Off

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Easter egg in the game. 
> 
> This takes place in Connors fourth? Mission with Hank, in the broadcasting building after Connor sees Markus' speech and before he interrogates the androids or goes up to the roof. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

After watching Markus's speech and being asked by Hank what he knew about him, Connor saw Hank go off to the side and try to to the coin tricks he was doing earlier in the elevator. 

He clumsily and slowly tossed the coin from one hand to another, as Connor slowly approached him. Hank didn't seem to notice. 

"Would you like me to show you how it's done, Lieutenant?" he asked, a small smirk on his face. 

"Go ahead, you cocky bastard..." Hank tossed him the coin and crossed his arms. 

Connor caught it and instantly started rolling the coin across his fingers smoothly and elegantly. He then started tossing the coin from hand to hand quickly, and finished it off with catching the coin in between his middle and pointer fingers. 

"Fucking show off." Hank grunted, snatching the coin from Connor and walking away. 

Connor stood there, processing the situation. It suddenly came to him that Hank Hank was jealous. And that alone but a smile on his face.


End file.
